


Don't Blame Me, I Love You

by CinnamonRoll



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Come back again, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending?, Harvey bastard, Harvey ego down, M/M, Pity Mike, Sad, Suits, This time I don't know how to tag, Truth or Dare, betrayed, cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a modern fairytale<br/>No happy ending<br/>La la la la~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blame Me, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> An imagination only. Enjoy :)

Everything you see, you hope,  you pray for it to be real sometimes not all come true. Mike and Harvey have been a couple for 5 years. 6 months ago Mike get into an accident. Leaving Harvey wondering around alone is just a big 'mistake' that Mike ever done. It's not his intention to being in coma for that long. When Mike wake up, he has been welcoming with all the faces he know. Harvey, Donna; his best friend,  and Jessica. "Welcome back. I miss you." Harvey whisper to Mike ears. "Thanks. I miss you too." After a week, Mike notice something amiss between Harvey and Donna. Both of them act shyly, secretly in front of Mike. It's time to check out from the hospital. Harvey and Donna came to help Mike. They arrived at home very quickly, like rushing. After putting everything in the house, Mike grab Harvey lightly to give him a kiss. However Harvey had reject Mike kiss. "What's wrong? I'm giving you a kiss..". Harvey look at Mike "I have something to tell you, when you in coma, I fell alone. It's not your fault. Donna had entertained me all this 6 months. And I noticed that she is a wonderful ladies that I don't want to let her go. Mike, I do love you but, Donna is something different to me. I want you to understand that sometimes we need to 'try' something new, and I want to try to love her. " Mike couldn't response but just with a bitter smile. "You're right that we need to try something new. Yeah of course. I mean it's not going to be 'forever' right, our relationship..  yeah.. Haha.. Sure I mean.. She's my best friend and you are fantastic, she is fantastic. Yeah.. I..I'm okay. " Mike stutter. Mike doesn't know what to respond anymore. He happy if Harvey happy and Harvey 'are' happy with Donna. So, yeah. "I do love you, Mike. Thank you for being understanding for me." Harvey hug Mike with his arrogant big smile. Leaving Mike with a question mark. 'Where did I go wrong? Because I in coma for 6 month?' Mike don't want to think about it for ever. What had happened is what already happened. Rachel play a game when everyone is to tension solving the case. "Okay let's play a game. Truth or dare. Harvey, truth or dare?" "I don't want to play." "Come on" "Dare." Mike command makes everyone look at him. "oh.. Okay. Dare. I dare you to drink a hot coffe without blinking your eyes." Everyone laugh. "okay bring me the coffee! " Everyone was happy until the fifth round Mike hit again. "Mike truth or dare? " "Truth." "Truth. If you a god, what type of God you wanna be? Three options and why." "Just three come on.. Ok. The third choice first, I want to be Athena. Gods of war. Because she know how to fight and she can take care of herself. " "Seriously? I can't imagine 'Athena' is a man.. " Everyone laugh accept Harvey giving a smirk at his side lips. "Listen to me. Second I want to be Eros because I want to make everyone around me happy with.." "Okay that's enough go home. Dismissed everyone. " Harvey cut Mike words. Everyone look disappointed, but Mike continue "and number one I choose to be a human not God. Because I won't even it's only a dream. Okay  goodnight everybody. See ya tomorrow! " Mike leaving in hurry, running to his bicycle. Mike quickly get into his bike, try to leave the building as far as possible with a tears streaming down his face. Mike couldn't hold anymore. He miss Harvey so much and it's pain to see Harvey happy, happy with someone else not him. Suddenly a car stopped him, making Mike wobbles and nearly fall from his bike. "Harvey you going to hit me!" Harvey get out from his car angrily "Yes I am! I don't mind to hit you after what you did just now! " " What I did? Because I only saying the truth what inside my mind? " "You know we already break up what's wrong with you? " "You want to know what's wrong with me? Because I still love you no matters what. I couldn't forget you. I miss you everytime I look at you. I just couldn't get you out of my mind, Harvey! I know you don't love me anymore. Or you never love me once. I don't care. If you hate me, say so. I'll leave!" "You should leave when you have the chance! !" "I know. I'm so sorry. I'll leave. Just don't raise your voice, okay. I understand I'll leave okay. I will leave. I'm 'leaving' now. " Mike look at Harvey. Harvey not even look at Mike, even a glance. It's hurt. Yes it is hurt. But what Mike can do. He doesn't have any choice. He don't want to hurt anyone. 'Just let me be the only one who hurt..' Mike thought. The next day, everyone in rushing. Everything doesn't feel right until "Mike! Get me Judges Turkin's file now." A silence answer Harvey voice. "You know Mike is not here anymore?  Harvey look at me. Tell me what you feeling now. Are you still 'remember' him?" "Never Donna. You know after a while I'll get into this. Just find me new assistance. And everything willl be alright." "Don't lie to yourself Harvey. For the first day we being dating I can see those worries in your eyes. You care about him. You do and you doesn't want to admit it because of your ego! Your ego! I just play long with you Harvey. Look at me. You love him, you care about him. You can't live without him actually, Harvey. Go get him. His the one for you, not me." "Donna, I.. I don't want to said this, I ashamed of myself." "I know. I know. Go get him. I'll do the rest. Go! " Harvey drive on his own. "Mike! Mike! MIKE!!" "What! Stop screaming on my door! Oh.. Hi.." "Where's is Judge Turkin's file? I need it. And why don't you answer my call? What? Am I a jerk now? " "Harvey everything in the files room. Go get yo...ur.. Ohmmm-" Harvey kiss Mike never let him go for a minute. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou-" Harvey said it like a spell. "okok.. Calm down. I love you too.." "Good. Now go get me his goddamit file! Hurried up" "Yeah but I need to get dress first.. Basically you don't fired me don't you.? Because you-" "Faster or I'll fired you seriously now!" "okay okay.. Take it easy big man~"

 

□theEND□

**Author's Note:**

> Ikr.. I couldn't let it be a sad ending. I love Mike, he so innocent. 
> 
> KUDOS ♥♥♥


End file.
